National Battle
by deletethisaccountpleasenthanks
Summary: Battle of the Bands - the biggest musical competition in very town, state, and the country. When two of the best unsigned bands come to compete, things start to happen that nobody thought possible.
1. Chapter 1

****

NATIONAL BATTLE**  
**By: xnikkiheart

**Summary**: Battle of the Bands - the biggest musical competition in very town, state, and the country. When two of the best unsigned bands come to compete, things start to happen that nobody thought possible. Edward, Rose, and Jasper make up the band Invisible War. Bella, Emmett, and Alice make up the band Blue Puddle Theory.  
**Cannon Pairing, Off Character, Alternate Universe, All Human**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Bella's POV:

There it was. This letter could change everything for the future of my band, Blue Puddle Theory, in the music industry.

"OPEN IT!!"

Alice and Emmett were bouncing together on the couch. Alice was doing it because, well, she's Alice. She bounces at everything and anything exciting. Emmett was doing it because he liked to make fun of Alice.

Alice was my best friend, and next door neighbor. We had known each other since middle school. It was a really bad time for me – puberty was tough on the invisible girl – and Alice made everything seem right. She didn't care that my hair was always sticking up or that my face was covered in zits. Alice just took me shopping in the beauty departments and taught me the finer things about skin care and hair products.

Emmett was my twin brother, however nobody could see it. Emmett was big! So big that he looked like a body builder. And he was taller than me too, at just over 6'3". During our childhood we never really got along, but once Alice came along and started to show me how things worked in the beauty world and Mike Newton started to notice me, he became the overprotective teddy bear that I love.

"Earth to Bella! What's going on in there, get lost?" I had to laugh at the seriousness of Emmett's face. "Come on. Let's get this party started."

Pulling the envelope across the table, I opened it and started reading.

"_Dear Members of __**BLUE PUDDLE THEORY**__,_"

Jasper's POV:

Edward had called a meeting of our band, Invisible War. He said something about it being important and not being able to wait. With that I rushed over to his house, Rose pulling in right behind me.

Rose was one of Edward and my best friends. We had meet back when we were in diapers and we instantly clicked. Out moms liked to think that there was something going on between us, but I saw her more as a sister than a girlfriend.

Rose had meet Edward last year at her school. They were enrolled at the public high school in Forks where I was homeschooled by my mom. Everyone seemed to think he was a model or movie star or something. Rose just saw him for what he was, the lonely outside nobody understood.

Rose jumped out of her car and came up to me.

"What do you think it is this time?" She was still in her garage clothes, oil and grease smeared all over. That was the thing about Rose. She was beautiful in a model kind of way, but she enjoyed working on cars with her brothers and dad.

"No idea but –"

"YOU GUYS! Get inside! It's really important."

'Could the people in China here Edward screaming at us too?' I wondered.

As we walked inside Edward was running into the living room and told us to sit down.

"We got it. The letter came today. I wanted to wait to open it with you guys first."

Oh shit. Battle of the Bands. We had qualified for the National Battle after we won State Battle and had been waiting for the final details of if and when we were going out. After State Battle, we had gotten to lay down a demo tape to send to the Battle Board for them to select the final ten bands performing.

"Well, open it!" Rose was starting to get impatient.

Taking a deep breath, Edward started reading.

"_Dear Members of __**INVISIBLE WAR**__,"_

All POV:

_The members of Battle of the Bands have selected your band to continue on to the National Battle of the Bands in St. Louis, Missouri._

_Congratulations on making it this far. Your band is one of ten (10!) bands selected to travel to this city to play at The Pageant on August 2nd._

_You will arrive on July 27th, 2008. During the week you spend in the city, you will have time to practice your music, make friends with the other bands and their members (if you so wish), and anything else within the city that you wish to do legally. The first practices will start Monday, the 28th, and the last practices will be Thursday, the 31st. On the night of August 1st, there will be a mandatory dress rehearsal; this is to include all songs, set changes, and things of such nature. On Saturday, the 2nd, the Battle will begin at exactly 7:00pm._

_Information about your flight(s) has been enclosed, along with five (5) passes to get your band into the reserved area. If you require more than this amount, please contact us at 867-5309._

_Sincerely,_

_Battle of the Bands, National Battle_


	2. I hate this

I'm taking a break from this story for a while.

I will contiue to write my other stories (if you haven't read them, go do so) but this one is causing me problems.

I just can't seem to write the story how I want to, everything sounds wrong.

I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can get something written that sounds like I want it.

Sorry for those of you reading this who loved the story.

- xnikkiheart


End file.
